World War II (Pacific Theater)
| Universe = Earth-616 | Locations = Asia, Pacific Ocean | Heroes = | Villains = | Others = Allies (United States of America, British Empire, French Empire, Atlantis), Axis (Imperial Japan,Nazi Germany ) | Creators = | FullSynopsis = Overview The Pacific War, sometimes called the Asia-Pacific War, was the theater of World War II that was fought in the Pacific and Asia. It was fought over a vast area that included the Pacific Ocean and islands, the South West Pacific, South-East Asia, and in China. Events 1941 Attack on Pearl Harbor On December 7, 1941, Pearl Harbor the U.S. Navy base on Hawaii was attacked by Imperial Japanese Navy planes, and almost destroyed despite the fact that the Human Torch and Toro were dispatched to assist U.S. military. After that, USA declared war against the Empire of Japan. Battle of Wake Island On December 11th 1941, the Sub-Mariner got permission from the Untied States Navy to attack Japanese forces with his army of Atlanteans Namor tracked down Japanese battle ships and softened them up for American forces to finish off . 1942 On March 11, 1942, General Douglas MacArthur was given command during the Pacific Theater of World War II. Stationed at his General Headquarters in the South Pacific he mostly oversaw the battle against Imperial Japan. In the Spring of 1942, he met the Sub-Mariner who came to G.H.Q. after rescuing an American spy from Japanese forces on Manila Bay . Battle of Midway On June 4 1942, "The Battle of Midway" became a turning point in the war. It is a decisive victory for the U.S. against the Japanese fleet. Guadalcanal Campaign August 7, 1942 The 1st Marine Division invades Tulagi and Guadalcanal in the Solomon Islands. It’s the first U.S. amphibious landing of the Pacific War. The Crazy S.U.E.'s were sent in to help. They parachuted in, and landing in a particularly vulnerable position, the SUES only had one casualty during their first assault, a broken leg by the Secret Stamp. This was mostly due to Captain Flame's devastating release of energy that incinerated the incoming wave of Japanese soldiers. This was inadvertent on Cortez's part. He had actually frozen up during the combat, but Sergeant Byrd had thrown a live grenade at him, knowing of his energy absorption and redirection abilities. When asked about Cortez later, Byrd said he just "needed a little push." On August 13th, the unit were still clearing out the underground tunnels of the island of hostile forces when they were ambushed by a large Japanese contingent. Cortez tried to absorb the energy from all of the explosions around him, but it was too much. Most the unit managed to get out of range before he expelled the energy, but "Jap-Buster" Johnson was too consumed with bloodlust to heed the Captain's warnings and was incinerated. Davey Drew was also caught in the explosion, but survived, suffering scars and blisters which his teammates thought "just made him crazier." Also injured was Slo-Mo Jones, who told the others to leave him and get out of danger. A stubborn Captain Strong, however, rescued Slo-Mo, seemingly having gained a grudging respect for the man after seeing him hold his own in combat. At the end of 1942 one of the most devastating weapons created by the Japanese during the war was the Makado Super-Shell, a massive mortar shell launcher built by the Paw in on the shores of Yokahama Harbor. The weapon was destroyed by Captain America and Bucky. 1943 Gilbert and Marshall Islands campaign In 1943, Japanese soldier Baron Togi used decoy boats to lure American vessels into booby-trapped Papau Harbour to be destroyed. This operation was thwarted by the Sub-Mariner. 1944 Attack on Truk Island On February 1, 1944, Combat Casey and Penny Pennington were among troops that liberated Kwajaelin Atoll. Mariana and Palau Islands campaign On June 15, 1944 Casey and Penny were part of the 27th Infantry Division's clash with Japanese forces on the island of Saipan. On July 21, 1944 American forces invade Guam. In 1944, there were two military installations placed in the Kobe Island region. The first was to build a massive sub-mariner to use against Allied Forces. This factory and the super-sub were destroyed by the Sub-Mariner. The second installation was an airfield that was arming for an areal invasion of the United States. It was destroyed by a volcano made active by the Human Torch and Toro. In the so-called Valley of Death, the Destroyer stopped Japanese operative the Face from creating a chemical weapon to unleash on Allied Forces, by exposing the Face and his minions to the gas, killing them all. Later on in October 1944 General MacArthur was saved from Japanese assassins by Captain America and Bucky . Later that month MacArthur received intelligence that the Japanese were planning to tunnel from Mount Fuji to the United States and deployed Captain America and Bucky to foil the plot . 1945 Battle of Iwo Jima On February 19 1945, U.S. Marines invade Iwo Jima. Mario Castiglione was one of the many Marines who helped in the invasion. Battle of Okinawa On April 1 1945, The final amphibious landing of the war occurs as the U.S. Tenth Army invades Okinawa. The Howling Commandos arrived in the pacific theater to help in the battle. Atomic Bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki During the final stage of World War II, the United States of America detonated two nuclear weapons over the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in Japan. On August 6th and 9th, 1945, respectively. Victory over Japan After a second atomic bomb is dropped, Emperor Hirohito and Prime Minister Suzuki decide to seek an immediate peace with the Allies. August 15, 1945 Emperor Hirohito announces Japan's surrender to the Japanese public via radio broadcast. On September 2, 1945 President Truman declares VJ Day as a the Japanese formally surrender during a ceremony on board the USS Missouri in Tokyo Bay. Celebrations broke out across the globe including New York City. | ImagePart1 = | NamePart1 = | Synopsis1 = | ImagePart2 = | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = | ImagePart3 = | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:World War II Category:World War II Events